Who Knew
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Umm, quick little update, I won't be writing this anymore, I will be writing again, but i'm just going to rewrite it. I didn't like how it turned out. Be on the lookout though!
1. And Then There Were 7

' day in Japan and I'm already lovin' it.' Thought 10-year-old Shimonue (prefers if you call her by her American name, Simone.)Shores as she walked over to Fumizuki was a girl at the height of 5' 1' and weighed 85 IBL. And had puffy brown-red-and a little blond hair with dark brown eyes to match. She had not yet gotten a uniform from the school yet, so she just went in a cosplay uniform. They told her they would call her into the main office when her uniform was ready but she would stand out like a sore thumb.'At least I'll look , oh shoot!'. She forgot to study what she had written down in Japanese. She practiced introducing herself 1st. That part of her notebook read:

こんにちは！私の名前はシモーヌショアーズです！はじめまして！

(Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha shimōnushoāzudesu! Hajimemashite!)

And translated into:

(Hi!My name is Simone Shores!Nice to meet you!)

She read to herself "Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha shimōnushoāzudesu! Hajimemashite!".Looking like an absolute book worm, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ran in to a boy named both collided with each other, causing one another to fall and land on the looked up, about to yell at the klutz who ran into her, but she stopped before she looked sure remembered how to state this:

"Chīsana otokonoko nē! Ya wa ya~tsu' koko de mitekudasai!".

And translate:

"Hey little boy!Watch where ya' goin'!"

Hideyoshi looked up in is the first time he has ever run into somebody who instantly knew he was a boy."H-how did you know I was a boy?"he managed to sputter looked like him with an expression like 'O-RLY?'.She then said "Well it's pretty sakin' obvious!Your flat-chested!"she pointed looked kind-of offended, but then perked up a little." And besides, your wearing the boy's uniform for Fumizuki Academy!"she pointed 's face grew with excitement."Thank you!I will never forget your one of the few people that actually know I'm a boy!"he said looking down while resting his hands on Simone's piped up and said "Hey,do you know where the Academy is by the way."she queried."Yeah!I'm going to school right now!I could lead you there!"Hideyoshi cheerfully both walked to school while chatting up a storm.

When they got to school, everyone was astounded to see new girl in the were all giving such nice compliments and she was returning the of them were aware that she was an American 10-YEAR-OLD, but hey liked complimenting was put in class F because she missed the entrance exam(That's what I like to call it)and because she could possibly not have been put in a higher class if she did not know that much since Hideyoshi took English classes he would translate for Simone and tell her what the teacher was a big help to her since it was only her first had her laptop with her to translate what she wanted to write down, and would copy the symbols onto her paper.

'_Looks like Japan is gonna be fun.'_


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
